


Sorry Is Gone

by gentlewinnix (kunstvogel)



Series: BoB Canon Era Vignettes [12]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: 1950s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Post-War, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/gentlewinnix
Summary: Dick and Lew meet again after some time apart.





	Sorry Is Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



> Happy New Year, Impala_Chick! I hope you enjoy this fic.

“I don’t need you anymore, Lewis. I’ve learned to live without you.”

Lew’s expression hardens. “So that’s how it is.” Dick can see his jaw working. He turns to look out the window, his hard, cool expression- the one Dick had grown to hate so strongly- beginning to crumble. “I never stopped caring about you, you know,” he says, and Dick’s stomach quivers at the melancholic whisper of his old friend’s voice. But he scoffs at the words.

“If you cared, you wouldn’t have thrown me to the side the way you did,” Dick says hotly. “I spent _five years_ wondering what I did wrong, Lewis, and I finally realized it wasn’t me, it was you.”

“You have no idea what I was going through!” Lew hisses, dropping a fist hard on the table. “Dick, I- I never meant to hurt you, I swear to God.”

“Well, you did.” Dick swallows hard, crossing his arms over his chest. Lew looks up, meeting Dick’s eyes again, and Dick is expecting Lew to make excuses, or storm away. What Lew does say, though, makes all of Dick’s heartbroken rage melt away.

“I’m sorry.” It’s the most sincere thing he’s ever heard Lew say- and more importantly- the only apology he’s ever heard from him. “I don’t expect you to forgive me. But I’m sorry, Dick. I really am. I was trying not to hurt you...but I did. And I have no fucking clue how to fix this, but I want to. I swear to God I do.”

“You mean it,” Dick says, and it’s not a question.

“I do,” Lew confirms.

Dick sighs, unfolding his arms. "That's all I needed." He quirks a smile, sliding a hand across the table, closing his palm over Lew's hand. "Thank you, Lew."

Lew smiles.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Your Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408960) by [gentlewinnix (kunstvogel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/gentlewinnix)




End file.
